<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【嵐森】征服 by ranmatsu0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086980">【嵐森】征服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412'>ranmatsu0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmatsu0412/pseuds/ranmatsu0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嵐森</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【嵐森】征服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【嵐森】征服 </p><p>*注意是嵐森*<br/>
*注意是嵐森*<br/>
*注意是嵐森* </p><p>*SM、血腥暴力要素有 </p><p>－ </p><p>一間幽暗的地下室裡傳來刑具鞭打在肉體上的聲音，男人吃痛地向對方求饒，希望他能停止手上的動作。這裡不是刑場，是白濱亞嵐家的“秘密基地”，在這裡可以看到各式各樣的“玩具”陳列在展示櫃中，房間的正中央有一張單人床，小森隼正躺在上面，遮蔽的衣物全被白濱褪去，身上到處都是傷口，四肢被鍊子給束縛住，動也沒辦法動，更何況是掙脫。 </p><p>「嗚、亞嵐くん…不要……」小森越是想逃，白濱就越加重揮鞭的力道，滿意地看著身下的人哭著拼命求饒的模樣，低頭在他的雙唇落下一吻，再到脖子、鎖骨、乳首，他吻過的每一吋肌膚都變得發燙。最後來到小森的胯下，性器在白濱方才的挑逗中就已經微微站起，馬眼吐露透明的液體，後穴一開一合的，渴望有人來填滿它。 </p><p>「隼還是一樣，那麼色情呢。」白濱伸入兩隻手指，胡亂摳弄幾下後，便毫不留情將自己腫脹的東西插進去，強烈的撕裂感讓小森眼角飆紅，淚水一滴滴弄濕了床單。 </p><p>「亞嵐くん、好痛……」小森帶著哭腔說。 </p><p>白濱並沒有理會他，開始在小森體內衝撞。 </p><p>他現在只想好好疼愛自己的收藏品</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>